


Guns and Ammo

by Arones



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: Helen and Will are on the hunt for a Harsuth and then come barreling into something that was entirely unexpected.
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Will Zimmerman, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Will breathed heavily as they raced through the woods. Helen’s feet were sure as she stepped down, pressing into the damp ground and around tree roots. Will, on the other hand, clumsily made his way behind her. She stopped around a large pine, standing surrounded by smaller ones. Bending to rest her hands on her thighs, she calmed her breathing and waited for Will to catch up. 

They had chased. Then they had been chased. 

The beast they were after had turned a full one-eighty and charged at them before Helen had time to get any shots of her tranquilizer or the stunner off. Will had promptly turned and ran, Helen following suit. Will caught p and grabbed the small canteen off the back of his belt. His breathing heavy, he squirted the water into his open mouth and handed the plastic bottle to his boss. Helen let out a snort breath as she drank, noticing his breath in the chilled air. 

"Is it gone?"

"Gone? Doubtful." Helen took a long gulp and leaned her against the rough bark. "The Harsuth will run out of energy eventually and burrow its way back underground."

"Yeah? Then how do we find it." He wiped his brow and the sweat riddling his skin. Glancing up, her eyes narrowed on him.

"We don’t. We find him first. He's a very—"

"—rare abnormal species. Yeah, I got the memo." He took another long chug from the canteen and drained it before slipping it onto his belt. Turning his head, he stared into the trees as if he could judge where the brown bear-like creature would come from next.

Helen heard it first. The slow break of tree branches scattered on the ground as the beast moved closer popped. She held her breath, trying to decide where it was coming from. Using her eyes and ears, she turned her head, locking eyes on where Will glared. Her hand reached up to press against his arm, and he turned to look her in the face. She lifted a finger to her lips, and he nodded. With stunner in hand, she aimed in front of her.

She went one way, and Will went the other, mimicking her movement with his own stunner. They stepped farther and farther away from each other and deeper into the forest. Helen’s heart raced as she waited for the beast to make another appearance. The crashing sound of trees and a body falling had her attention, and she ran before she heard Will cry out.

"Magnus!"

"Will!" she shouted back but knew, instinctively, by the time she got there it would be far too late. Reaching for the weapon strapped to her thigh, Helen ran as fast as she could, taking aim as soon as she saw the hairy thing rear up on its hind legs with claws outstretched ready to swipe down on him. She stopped to get her bearings before firing the gun. Each bullet flew exactly where she wanted it to, landing into the beast's chest. It took a moment, but it stepped back. She moved forward.

Three more rounds entered into its shoulders before it turned and thudded to the ground. Saving the last two in her clip, Helen slowly stepped forward, her feet silent on the ground. She didn't let her eyes leave the Harsuth as she closed in. Leaning over it, she looked to make sure it was dead. Her eyes skimmed over the lime green eyes and the red nose. She suddenly caught sight of the air being issued from its lungs into the cold night as it fogged.

The Harsuth reared up as quickly as it could, its large paw pressing under its body to shove up. Squeezing the trigger tightly, she put two more bullets into the head. Gritting her teeth, she waited a second before turning to her protégé who was still laid out on the ground. Her left hand flitted over his cheek and forehead, where she felt the large bump blooming.

"Always the bait." She smirked before tapping his cheek. "Will, wake up." She waited a moment, her eyes skimming over the rest of his body for any more injuries, but she found none. Leaving him be, she twisted to lean over the abnormal, checking to make sure it was dead. "This did not go as planned."

The groan behind her sounded with an answer. "Does it ever?"

She chuckled. "No, it doesn't." She moved back to Will and checked his eyes with a small flashlight she pulled from her belt. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got mauled by a declawed bear."

"Pardon?" Her eyes narrowed, and he didn't answer. She turned back to the abnormal suddenly, looking at its paw. There were no claws; rather, they were blunt like hooves, one on each of the six fingers of the paw. "That's odd."

"Yeah." Will dragged his body up until he could sit, leaning over he winced and pressed a hand to his side. "Oh… I think it's broken."

"You think what is broken?" Helen’s attentions were back on Will, concern littering her features.

Will glared at her, his mouth slightly agape, and his eyes dead-panned. "My ribs."

"Let me see." She reached forward, her knees protesting, and grabbed for his jacket and shirt, trying to pull it up. The clear click of a gun being cocked broke their silence, and the press of metal against the back of Helen’s head froze her in place. She lifted her hands up and out to the sides of her body, her eyes not leaving Will's face.

He glanced behind her, into the dark forest. Will didn't speak. Helen maintained eye contact, reading into every minutia of his gaze.

"Who are you?" The voice was deep, masculine, and filled with anger.

Helen answered, her voice clipped and her accent deep. "My name is Helen. Why don't you put the gun down, and we can talk."

"You're trespassing."

Her eyes skimmed Will's face, and he shrugged at her. "I didn't realize we had wandered so far off our path." The snow fell, large flakes landing on the curls of her hair and on Will's nose. "If you could point us in the right direction, we will gladly leave without further delay."

"Who are you?"

The voice was redundant. She stared at Will, gleaning as much information from him as possible. She was sure there was only one person behind her at least so far, but the woods felt full of life. Sharing a look with Will, she told him wordlessly that she was going to make a move soon and he needed to dodge. “I told you, my name is Helen."

"I don't believe you."

Frustrated with her position, Helen pressed her hands into the cold forest floor and swung her leg out. She dodged her head, avoiding the shotgun as it fired, and she knocked the man onto his back. Will rolled out of the way and subsequently into the Harsuth bleeding out onto the forest floor below. Helen grappled for the weapon and threw it away as an elbow collided with her jaw, and her head snapped back. Not giving a second thought to the hit, Helen pressed her knee deep into the man's chest just under his ribs and leaned all her weight on his body, her wrists tightening around his as she held them above his head. 

"I would appreciate it if you didn't manhandle me or struggle any further." Her voice was hushed and in his ear, command ebbing from every word. 

Both their heads turned when they heard the footsteps coming closer. "Jack?"

"Carter, what did I say?"

Helen's eyes locked on the young woman coming into view. She was wrapped in a thick jacket and had a weapon in her right hand. A weapon Helen had never seen before. She studied it, and the way that Carter walked, confident and wary at the same time.

"Since when have I listened. What the hell did you do, Jack?" Her voice was accusing as she came to a stop and stared at Helen. "Do you mind?" The blue eyes locked on Helen’s, and Magnus leaned back, releasing Jack's hands but not moving her knee. Helen watched as Carter’s weapon became smaller and she pressed it into a holster against her back.

Will watched the scene carefully, his eyes dissecting what everyone was doing and how they were reacting. Helen stared at the blonde, her eyes narrowing, and tension came off her in waves. 

"Jack… whatever did she do?"

"Trespassed… fired a weapon…"

Carter raised a brow at Helen. "All right, so who are you?" 

"I'm Helen Magnus. My colleague and I were out for a walk. We must have lost the path, ended up on your property." Helen didn't turn back to look at Will. She knew he was behind her. "I do apologize. It was unintended."

"Would you mind letting him up?" Carter glared down at Helen.

"Is he going to attack me again?" Magnus turned her gaze to Jack's. He shook his head. "All right then." 

Moving, she stood and helped him to his feet. Jack suddenly turned on Carter, his eyes angry. "I told you to stay at the cabin."

"Really, Jack. I think I can handle myself."

"Carter, this isn't…" He trailed off looking over Helen. "I don't even know." He rubbed his cheeks with his palms before glancing at Will, behind Helen. "What's wrong with him?" Raising a finger, he pointed and as Helen's face fell.

She took the two steps to get to Will and knelt beside him. He looked wildly around, not focusing on her or anyone else. His cheeks were pale, and his skin clammy. Her fingers found his wrist, and she took his pulse, lifting his lids to see his eyes rolling back. She leaned over him speaking, "Will, what happened?"

He shook his head from side to side.

"Will?" Her voice sounded panicked, but she couldn't help it. Her hands ran over his body, his neck, his shoulders, and down his arms, feeling for anything that could be wrong. She must have missed something before they were interrupted. When her fingers touched against his, she brought it back suddenly and glared. "Dear lord." She wiped her hand on her jeans until it was cleaned and turned back to the two people staring at her. "I need to get him inside. Do you have any water?" Each shook their head. "I need to clean his hand. The blood is poison."

"What do you mean?"

"The blood of this animal," she pointed at it, "is poison to a human. He needs to be treated right away." The snow fell hard, and she watched the quick look exchanged between the two.

Carter moved first and bent over Will. "Treated how?"

"It's simple, but I haven't the equipment here. It will take too long to get back to our vehicle." Their blue eyes met, and Helen pleaded.

"Jack?"

"No."

"Jack…?" Carter turned to look at him, her eyebrow raised in his direction. They had a stare-off before she won. "Help us carry him." 

Jack grumbled, but did as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was set into the bathtub in the only bathroom the cabin boasted. Helen was bent over him, her knees pressed into the fluffy bathmat as she undressed him, her hands gloved in latex. Carter brought in towels and a bucket filled with ice, while she had Jack filling the ice-cube trays again. It wasn't a second longer before Carter was also bent over the edge of the tub and helping Helen to undress him.

"What's his name?"

"Will," Helen answered tersely.

"He'll be okay."

"Of course he will." Her voice was sharp, and she pulled both his shirts off. Soaking the in the water she had filled the sink with, she washed his hand clean of the blood staining his fingers. Carter worked at his boots and pants while the Helen cleaned him. "He'll be quite fine in a few hours, minus the concussion he sustained." Her fingers flitted over Will's ribs where he had gripped them earlier and complained. "Seems he just bruised these, no breaks like he thought." Her eyes scanned over his face, before her fingers skimmed over his cheek.

"Are you a doctor?"

Helen turned to her then. "Yes, among other things." Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Helen pulled Will's jeans down until he was only in his boxer shorts. Turning on the water to the tub, cold and unrelenting without any heat, she waited for it to fill. "And you? What is it you do, Carter?"

“Sam, please. I’m retired Air Force."

Humming, Helen leaned over Will again as his body moved. "Hey there," her voice went from distracted and distant to soft and warm as her eyes glided over his face. "It's going to get cold for a bit, okay?" 

Will nodded, and she leaned in to press lips to his forehead. 

”I’ll be right back." She turned to Sam and looked her over. "Keep the water running and make sure he doesn't get out. It's going to get cold and he’s head strong.” She took the bucket of ice and dumped it into a terrycloth. Rolling it up, she pressed it over his shoulders and behind his neck. Helen gave one more look to Sam before standing and exiting the room.

She made for the kitchen, her feet silent, and Jack followed closely behind from where he’d been stationed in the hall. She didn't think he was going to leave her alone in the house ever. Sighing, Helen opened cabinets. "I'm not going to harm her."

"Why do I not believe you?" He had his hands in his pockets and rested against the island in the center of the kitchen, watching her carefully.

Helen didn't answer. Pulling out a pot, she turned to the sink and filled it halfway with water, setting it on the stove and turning the pilot on to light. She leaned back against the counter and stared at him carefully. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"But I'm sure you do cause a lot of trouble."

When Helen's eyes locked on Jack's brown ones, she saw truth and honesty. "I do, although not intentionally. Often times, when I'm with Will, I am cleaning up the trouble."

"Like tonight?"

"Like tonight." She gave him a sweet and soft smile, hoping to calm him. Her eyes scanned the room, and she saw all hers and Will’s weapons set on the dining room table. Turning back to Jack, she noticed he had watched her line of sight. "I'm not here to cause you any undue harm of that I can assure you. We just happened on your property by accident."

"Accident… what were you chasing?" He had his fingers on the marble counter-top and tapped them in a pattern. Helen's ears were aware of how he picked up the pace when she stretched out the silence before answering. "Well?"

"We were tracking a rare species of mammal closely related to the black bear. It's so rare that one has not been seen in the last fifty years." She paused and gave him a pointed look. "Until tonight that is, and that was probably one of the last still alive."

Jack didn't respond right away. He stared at her, looking over her black leather jacket, jeans, and belt with holsters. "So what is it you do then? Run around chasing rare species?"

"I run a private research facility. We protect these species from humans and humans from them.”

Rolling his eyes, Jack's hand flew up into the air, and he pointed at her. "You're one of those hippies with money!"

"Hardly.” She scoffed and turned back to the stove, looking at the water standing still. Both turned suddenly when they heard the footstep in the hall. Helen's eyes locked on Sam's. "What is it?"

"He's asking for you."

Helen turned back to the stove and caught Jack gaping at both of them. His eyes swung back and forth between each woman, but she ignored him. "Tell him I'll be there soon, I need to finish making this."

#

Sam nodded and turned to the tiny bathroom door, taking a deep breath before heading in and kneeling once more by the cold body in the tub. "She says she's coming, but she's cooking something."

Will nodded, his teeth chattering as he spoke, "T-t-the ant-t-i-d-d-ote." His hands came up to his upper arms, and he squeezed hard as more shivers ran through his body.

"I would presume. Do you know what it is she's making?" Sam took a wet cloth and trailed it over his chest and abdomen to keep his skin cool.

Clenching his teeth tightly, Will answered, "S-salt w-wat-ter w-with s-some h-herbs.” 

His knee jerked and hit the edge of the tub hard, spraying water over the side and down onto the bathmat below. Sam pulled up a towel and dried as much as she could, her hand warming slightly on the cotton. She felt sorry for him having to lie in the cold water and wait for something that would save his life. 

"Ab-so-orbs p-p-ois-son,” he answered without her asking.

"From the blood?"

Will nodded his answer, his head bobbing up and down.

"All right, then." Sam brought the soft cloth over his neck, trailing the cold water along his skin. "It shouldn't be long then, right?" Again, Will's head moved up and down. "You're always the one that gets hurt, aren't you?"

That caused Will to chuckle, but the laugh turned into a cough that had him hacking. Shoving a hand in front of his mouth to try and prevent anything from leaving his lips, he waited until his chest calmed. Pulling his fingers away, they both saw blood staining is pale skin. Sam’s heart raced. She wished Janet were there. She’d be far more help than two retired airmen who were only trained as first responders and combat medical.

"Helen!” Sam yelled, hoping she would come running. 

"Mmf-fine."

They spoke at the same time, Sam louder. Her eyes tracked to the door before pulling back to Will. "You're sure?" Her eyes were wide and focused on him. She got an affirmative answer, but the door was already opening.

"What is it?"

Sam sat back on her heels and looked at Helen's head poking into the room. "He's coughing up blood."

"How much?"

Her eyes scanned Will's body before deciding on a response. "Not a whole lot but enough.”

"It'll be ready in about five more minutes. It's going to be hot to drink."

Sam smiled down at Will as he continued to shiver and his teeth chattered. “Somehow I don't think he'll mind."

"Perhaps not immediately.” 

Sam turned her head to the side, and the smile she gave Will faded as she saw the look on Helen's face. It was so soft and gentle: the lines by her eyes faded, and her lips were upturned ever so slightly in a smile. Helen was lost in the moment, and Sam was sure that would change as soon as Will turned his head to look at her or as soon as Helen turned to look at Sam. Sam filed away the moment as Helen took a step forward and schooled her features. 

"Are you well, William?"

"P-peach-chy."

"I'm almost ready. You can start to warm if you like." 

Will nodded his head vigorously and tried to reach forward for the hot water. Both Sam and Helen stopped him with thin fingers: Helen's on his chest and Sam's on his arm. Sam was the one who reached over to drain the cold water while turning on the hot. 

"Not too hot now." Helen issued it quietly to Sam while she threaded fingers tenderly through Will's hair. "I'll be right back. You sure you're all right?"

Sam loved the way she said that word: the glottal stop and the way her eyes were serious made it feel as though her entire being depended on the answer Will gave. 

"Mmg-good-d." They both smiled at each other before Helen closed her eyes, standing, and turned to leave.

Sam watched her go before turning back to Will. "She's your boss?"

“Y-yes. F-four ye-ears." He answered and ran his hands back and forth along his forearms in a vain attempt to try and get warm. "Th-that f-feels g-good." He cupped his hands as best he could and pulled the warmer water over his chest.

"I'm sure.” Sam giggled and warmed the cloth before trailing it over him like she had done before. "What is it you do for her?"

Will took a deep breath as the warmth seeped back into his limbs. Sam could tell because his shivering slowed and his breathing became far more regulated. "A lot. I do a lot; I'm her p-protégé. So w-whatever she as-asks.”

"Her protégé? That sounds important." Sam took the towel behind his neck with the ice cubes away from his body and set it in the sink. It was mostly melted and wet anyway. "I'm retired Air Force.”

"Retired?"

"Well… for the most part. Both of us actually." She gave him a quick smile. "They still call us in a lot for consultation." Her hand moved over his bare skin. A strand of hair fell into her face, and she blew on it to get it away from her nose. She looked back up and caught Will staring at her with a strange expression on his face. "What?"

"Got it!" Helen came into the room, interrupting them. She knelt next to Will, and Sam was forced to slide away. "You have to drink all of it." She lifted the mug to his lips and watched as he took a sip.

"Guh, Magnus. That's awful." He cringed.

"All of it." Her head cocked to the side, and her eyebrow lifted in a dare. Sam watched carefully as they stared each other down. Helen presumably would win.

"It's hot." Will pouted when Sam's eyes returned to his face; his lips were drawn and there was a furrow between his eyes. She was sure he was feeling warmer.

"Really?" Helen's head rocked forward before her eyes searched the room. Spotting the terrycloth in the sink, she moved over to it, picking out a few of the ice cubes and plopping them into the glass. "Better?" She stared at Will, and he lifted a hand for the drink. "All of it."

Will took a deep breath and cupped the glass with both of his hands before he drank it down as quickly as possible.

"Oi! Slow down!" Helen grabbed the cup and tilted it back as Will sputtered. "I don't want you to choke." He did as he was told and both women watched until he was done drinking. He handed the offending item to Sam, who pressed a palm over the top of it while she observed Helen checking Will's vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"Snug as a bug."

"Cheeky monkey.” She smiled at his smirk and tested her fingers in the water. "You can get out if you're warm enough."

"Yeah?"

Sam handed Helen a towel. "You've got some color back," Sam commented to him before pointing toward the door. "I'll just be outside if you need anything." She shut the door and could hear them mumbling before the water sloshed. Jack waited at the end of the hallway, and she moved over to him, pressing a hand flat against his stomach to seek comfort from him as much as give it.

"I don't like her."

"You don't have to like her. She's not staying." Sam's eyes glittered as she moved into the kitchen to set water on the stove for tea.

Jack pulled up a stool and sat, watching her ever careful movements. "She's hiding something."

"Like we aren't? Everyone is hiding something, Jack." She stepped back to him, leaning over the corner of the counter he was at and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Isn't that why we're out here?"

"It's snowing."

Shaking her head, Sam returned to the kitchen sink, cleaning the utensils Helen used. "I saw that on our way in."

"It's snowing bad…" He let the sentence hang, and Sam turned to look out the window. "It's going to look like Antarctica."

Turning back to him slowly, her eyes locking on his, she cocked her head to the side. "Would that be a bad thing? Because I remember some moments in Antarctica that were quite pleasant.”

Jack rolled his eyes, and his shoulders before giving her a dorky grin. "Not with guests."

"They'll be leaving."

"It's snowing!" He burst the words out of his lips and opened his hands with palms up. "They'sa not leavin'… they'sa gettin' snowed in."

"What is that? JarJar Binks?"

"I'm impressed, Sam." His eyes softened.

Sam shrugged. "Teal'c made me watch Star Wars, remember?" She took the tea off the stove and set in the leaves to stew. "I'm going to check on them."

"I don't like her."

"You don't have to," she called over her shoulder. "They're not staying." She disappeared down the hallway with a sway to her hips and a swing to her pony tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam pushed the fitted sheet over the mattress in the spare bedroom. Jack stood in the doorway, watching as she bent over, his arms crossed over his chest, and a slight smile on his face. "We were supposed to have this week to ourselves."

"Well, I'm not sending them away in the middle of a blizzard. We don't even know how far their vehicle is or if they have a place to stay."

"I can drive them."

His eyes were sparkling at her, and Sam shook her head. "None sense," she stated before throwing the blanket over the top sheet and tucking it in. She wasn't paying attention to where he had gone and assumed he'd left, but when hands were on her waist and she was flipped around and tossed onto the bed. She giggled lightly and crawled backward as he climbed over her.

"Did you say it was none sense?" He gave her a quirky grin, the one that always melted any resolve she might have.

"I might have. What's it to you if I did?"

His fingers trailed up her body without a care in the world, the backs of his nails hitting each of her breasts while she laid back. "Well, then you might… have to do all the laundry this week."

"I already do all the laundry." She gave him a flat look.

"Uhhh… right." He smirked and planted his lips loudly on hers. "But I like it when you do domestic things."

"Domestic things—really, Jack? Are you sure it's just because you don't like to do those domestic things?" She was still under him, raising a long leg up to press against the outside of his thigh. She ran her hands along his sides. "I think it's just because you don't like doing those things."

"Maybe it's because I get to see you bent over, or your face get hot from the water and all flushed, or maybe it's just a turn-on for me that I've been hiding." His lips attached to the side of her neck, and she tilted her chin up.

"I don't see how that can be a turn-on, Jack. It's tedious and redundant."

"But hot."

Sam's brows knit together, and her nose scrunched. "It's hot?"

"So hot," he answered while scraping his teeth down the line of her neck. 

Sam blushed furiously, heat staining the skin on her cheeks, neck, and chest. She was hedging to say something to him but couldn't bring the words to her lips—he was always telling her that she didn't see herself as he saw her, so she decided to let it lie this time. Turning her chin, she captured his lips in a soft embrace. She was in no rush; she wanted to take her time. Jack was just working her shirt up from where it was tucked into her jeans when the room became pitch black. 

"Damn it!" He rolled off of Sam and started for the door, his hands in front of his body, feeling his way from the room. He twisted the knob and pulled open the door, feeling down the wall until he found the closet. 

Sam followed him, pulling her shirt down and making for the living. They had a generator, which was where she assumed Jack was headed, but it would not keep the heat running. She would need to stoke the fire and make sure there was enough wood for the night. She stopped when she passed the bathroom and heard the retching. Knocking gently, she pressed her ear to the wood. 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Helen answered. "This was expected. Shouldn't be much longer. Electricity?"

"Unexpected. Probably because of the storm. Jack's gone to check on the generator, but there won't be any heat." She paused and waited for a response but could only hear Helen softly murmuring. "I made up the guest room, second door on the right, for both of you. You'll have to share or one of you will have to take the couch.”

"That shall work, thank you. I hope not to impose on your hospitality longer than necessary." 

Sam nervously stood in the closed doorway. "Do you need anything else?"

"Some clothes for Will would be welcome."

"I'll be right back."

#

Helen's hand ran circle's over Will's back where she had thrown the warm cotton towel over his skin. His arms circled the porcelain bowl, and his face was buried. Her knees were aching from where they were pressed into the cold tile, but she wasn't going to move unless she had to. "You'll get to feeling better soon."

"I think I'm done." He pushed away and leaned against tub. His hand found its way to hers, and he gripped tightly, his eyes closed as he breathed. Helen carded fingers through his curls and over his cheeks. "I just need a minute for everything to calm down.”

"Take all the time you need."

The door opened, and Sam came in with a folded shirt and sweats. She handed them off to Helen before leaving again. Helen futzed with the clothes, holding them up. Will shrugged, and he pulled the thin cotton shirt from Helen. Groaning, Will found the back of the shirt and pulled it over his head, pushing his arms through the holes. The lights came back on just as Will shucked his wet boxer shorts and pulled up the loose black sweats. His eyes locked on Helen’s, and she turned away from him, a slightly blush to her cheeks.

He sat heavily on the toilet, with the lid closed, and watched Helen as she stared up at him from her seated position. "How long are we going to be here?"

"I honestly don't know. The storm is supposed to last for a few days. We knew that coming in. I’ll need to check on the Harsuth and dispose of the body somehow unless we can find a way for Henry to bring it back to the Sanctuary. We can’t have it out there longer than necessary.”

Will closed his eyes, his shoulders drawn. The effects from the poison were wearing off, just like she had promised, but Helen could see how weary he was from the whole episode. "My head hurts."

"I'm sure it does. Concussion first and the antidote second. There will be no sleeping tonight."

His lips pursed into a pout, and Helen stood, helping him to his feet. Will's body rocked into hers as they stood, and he wrapped his arms around her back to hold upright. His nose buried into her neck, and he took a deep breath. Helen’s heart jumped, and she held still, not wanting him to fall and enjoying the closeness they shared. 

“You smell pretty."

"I assume that is the concussion speaking." Helen stiffened before she pulled away and led him out of the room and down the hall. She pressed him into the mattress and covered him with the blanket, wanting to make a fast exit. "I'll get you some water and a book, if I can find one." Leaving the room, she paused at the door when she heard him speak.

"If you want to think it's the concussion, you can. But it's not."

Without a glance back, she closed the door and made for the kitchen and living area. Jack was coming in from outside, his arms filled with wood. He shook his head, the bits of snow that had clung to his hair flying out around him. Helen watched from the hallway, her feet unmoving, as he moved to set the wood next to the fireplace. He turned and pulled off his gloves, putting them down on the table where the weapons had once been.

"We might have to all sleep in here tonight if it gets too cold." Jack didn’t even look at her as he spoke. 

Helen didn't respond to his statement. Her eyes stayed glued to his form as he puttered around the kitchen. "Where are my weapons?"

"In the safe," Jack answered without turning around. "You can take them when you leave, not before."

Helen nodded her head and moved over to stand closer. "Is there anything I can do to help? Will has to stay put, but I am perfectly capable." Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she was watching him carefully, gaging all his reactions.

"Sit back and relax. It's going to be awhile."

Sam came back into the room from what Helen assumed was the master bedroom and where she and Jack would be staying. Helen was trying to work off the excess energy she always had from a chase, and the fact that she would be stuck there for a few days was not something she was looking forward to. 

"Don't worry, I don't relax well either,” Sam whispered the words into Helen's ear before heading over to stand next to Jack. She leaned into his shoulder, and Helen smiled at the comfort Sam obviously received from being that close to him.

"How did you know?"

"You tensed when he said it. It was an easy conclusion. You can help me with dinner if you want."

Helen caught Jack's hand rubbing against Sam's back: circles, she was sure of it. "I can do that, what are we making?" She unzipped her leather jacket and set it on the back of one of the stools to the counter. Smoothing her hands over it, she lifted her eyes to look at Sam.

"Ummm…" Sam turned to look at the fridge that hummed with electricity. "Chicken?" 

At Helen's nod, she moved away from Jack and toward the appliance.

"Is there a book that I can bring Will? He'll be up most of the night, and I'd rather not listen to him whining about boredom."

Sam giggled and moved into the living area, picking up a small and newly bound book. Handing it to Helen, she shook her head. "He's not the only one that dislikes being confined to a bed."

At her words, Jack glared. "Hey now! No one likes to deal the napoleon power monger, and if they didn't keep me so long, it wouldn't be necessary." 

Sam shook her head and pushed him back into the kitchen gently with a hand on his abdomen.

"Napoleon power mongering?" Helen asked before reaching for a glass to fill with water.

"One of the physicians at the base was often referred to as a napoleon power monger. Her name was Janet."

"Was?"

"She died during a mission." There was a tear beaded on the corner of Sam's eye before she turned to the stove and twisted the knob.

Helen took the dismissal for what it was and slipped out of the room and down the hall to where Will was still in bed. He was curled on his good side with his face buried in a pillow. She slipped two fingers through his hair, pushing the curly locks away from his face. She set the glass on the nightstand and turned back to two blue eyes staring at her. "Better?"

"Minus the head."

"That was expected. Chicken for dinner. Will you be up for eating some?"

"Yeah, probably a bit." Will twisted until he could sit up and reached for the glass of water, taking a slow sip. "Book?"

"Yeah." Helen finally looked over the title of it and winced. He probably wouldn't be reading it, it was something about physics. She handed it over, and he groaned when he read the title. "Only if you get really, really bored." She was smirking. "I'm going to help with dinner, if you need anything—"

"I'll yell."

"Good boy," she said and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Will had emerged from the room for the quick meal eaten in relative silence. He had barely touched half of what was on his plate and both Sam and Magnus gave him stern looks when he glanced up. It unsettled him. The way both of their eyes stared at him sent shoots of nerves and anxiety along his spine and into the pit of his stomach. He tried to take another bite of the dry chicken but failed miserably. He missed the Big Guy's cooking.

It wasn't much longer until both women were cleaning up dishes from the meal, and Will and Jack were sitting at the table watching them. Will was squinting as he watched the women work without speaking. It was as if they didn't have to, as if they knew what the other one was going to do. Shaking his head, he turned to look at Jack who was staring with wide eyes. 

Cocking his head to the side, Will finally asked, "You see it too? I hope it's not just me."

"See what?" Jack turned to face him.

"Them." Will pointed one finger at both women. "They look alike. Doppelgangers of each other. It's unnerving." He settled back and slipped his hands into his lap. "They even do things the same way."

"Like what?"

Will shrugged. "They walk the same way. Watch."

Helen moved to put away two of the plates just as Sam moved to grab the large serving dish that had held their side of mashed potatoes. Both men were watching carefully as Sam walked back to the sink.

"That's just creepy."

"I know, right?" Will replied.

There was an awkward silence where both stared at their respective women and the only noise heard was water splashing and dishes clanking. 

"Jack?" Sam's voice carried across the room and to each of their ears. "Perhaps when you're done staring at my ass you can check on the fire. Make sure it's warm enough in the rest of the cabin. Maybe even venture outside for some more wood.”

"Right." Rubbing hands over his unshaved face, Jack roused himself to stand and moved into the living area.

"Will, you could go lay down if you wanted," Helen's voice lilted over to him. "It might help with your head."

"Yes, darling," he drawled out the last word, hoping to get a rise out of Magnus. Rarely did he use it, but whenever he did, it always earned in a particular look and that was the one he was aiming for. Sure enough, Helen Magnus stopped the movement of her hands as she dried the dish and turned to face him. Her eyes locked on his face, her nose scrunched, and she narrowed her eyes at him: it was perfect. Will chuckled and slipped out of his chair and down the small hall to the guest room.

#

When she turned back, Sam had an odd look about her. "Are you two…?"

"No, he is my employee."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Did you and Jack not make inappropriate comments to each other in order to relieve stress when you were together in the force?" Helen slipped the dish back into place in the cabinet to her left.

"I—what? How did you even know that?”

"That he was in the military or that you worked together?"

"Both." Sam let out a flustered breath and drained the water.

"Keen observational skills. He still calls you Carter in the field. I made an assumption, one I am assuming is correct by your current reaction." Helen smirked and started to move off. "Will still calls me Magnus, although he never calls me Helen. Take no offense to it." She made for the guest room, leaving Sam to stare at the back of Jack's head.

Hours later, there was a gentle knock at the door. Helen stood from the bed where Will was trying his hardest not to fall asleep. "I thought you might like these." Sam held in her hands neatly folded clothes both for night and the next day.

"Thank you. It's much appreciated,” Helen replied before glancing back at Will.

"If you need anything, we're right next door. Oh, and Jack said you might want to leave the door open just to make sure your room doesn't freeze." 

At Helen’s nod, Sam backed away and into her own room. Helen heard their murmuring as she slipped into the bathroom to change. Coming back into her room, she set her clothes on the dresser in the corner and checked on Will before hitting the light. "I think it's been long enough that you can sleep in a little bit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll need to wake you in the night a few times, but you should be well enough off." She pulled the thick blankets over her legs and wiggled her toes. She wore thin cotton pajama pants and a tight tank. It was not her usual, but it was far more comfortable than jeans. Will was on his back and stared at her with wide eyes. She caught him, and he started to blush. "Never expected to share a bed with me, did you?"

Both their heads turned to the door when they heard the giggle. Sam laughed next door and tried to muffle it; her voice carried throughout the house. Helen took a deep breath and slid down in the bed.

"Yeah, never thought I would share a bed with the most beautiful woman around because she killed a bear-thing and got me poisoned and knocked out by it and then stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere Minnesota during a three day blizzard. It was destined to be." 

He was grinning. Helen's brow furrowed as she worked through what Will had said. He'd been saying things like that a lot lately, compliments she never expected. 

"Will—" She stopped when they heard the quiet gasp. Helen released a breath and stared at the ceiling, knowing what they were going to be listening to for awhile and hoping it didn’t last all night. Although, she couldn’t complain. They were obviously there for a week alone and she and Will had rudely interrupted.

"Looks like tonight is going to be a long night." He reached between them and gripped her hand; he squeezed her fingers delicately before he released them.

As soon as his hand left hers, she reached for it again and interlaced their fingers. She held tightly. "A long one indeed."

#  
Sam was on her back, naked, and Jack was trailing his tongue along her chest, his fingers itching up her ribs. She had protested against his advances, but to no avail. As soon as he had wrangled her shirt away, there was no turning back. But she would try to be as quiet as possible. Her body shivered when his tongue flicked across her nipple, and she tried to hold the moan tightly in her throat by clenching her teeth.

Jack worked his way down her body; he pressed kisses to her skin as often as possible. Sam spread her legs, and Jack smirked. Always so willing. His rough and callused fingertips ran over her thighs. and his lips pressed against her. Sam squirmed. He loved it when she squirmed, but it wasn't going to last long. Jack made his way back up her body, lavishing at her breasts until he had to rest his body on the mattress and against hers.

"Do you mind?" His dark eyes looked her over, he saw the flush in her cheeks, the glaze as she stared back at him.

"Mind what?"

"My knees." His hand had moved down to where his mouth had just been and started a slow swirl with his fingers. Sam's eyes shut, and her voice echoed in the room, causing a satisfied smirk to appear on Jack's face. He waited and bided his time, his fingers moved in long intense patterns before short bursts of movement that caused her body to jerk. "Sam?"

"Hmmm?"

"Want to move?"

She bit her lip and turned to face him. "Move where?"

"Up, for a better method."

"Yeah… sure…" Sam slowly adjusted and rose onto her knees. She gave him a quick kiss before straddling him. "Up more?" 

Jack nodded, and she made her way closer to the head of the bed and his mouth. He pressed his palms flat against her butt when she was directly above him. Sam gripped the headboard and glanced down at Jack. She nodded and lowered her body until she could feel his tongue and mouth against her. Her fingers tightened until her knuckles were white. She gasped his name, and her hips started to move.

"Sam, sit still."

"I can't." She shook her head and continued to move until he stopped again.

"Sam…"

"Fine," she growled out the word and tried to keep her body still. She felt each pull of pleasure as his tongue swiped across her body. When he doubled his tempo, the pull became stronger, and she dug her nails into the varnished wood to keep from moving and calling out. His teeth grazed against her, and she was gone. She was clenching and breathing heavily; a moan left her lips without warning and stopped abruptly as she fell onto the mattress. Her legs were pressed against Jack's chest, and her body was sprawled as she tried to catch her breath.

He was rubbing a hand up and down her calf for minutes on end until she moved and swung around to face him. Kissing him deeply, Sam let her own hands roam over his body. Jack turned until she was under him, and they were back where they started. He rested on his elbows and waited until she raised her knees up. Sliding into her, Jack pressed a gentle kiss to each of her cheeks. "Going to be quiet, Sammy?"

Rolling her eyes, Sam squirmed. "Want me to stop moving?"

His body jerked, and Sam stilled. "Nope.” 

He gave her a half grin before repeating his movement. Jack's entire body was sliding above her, and she watched with clear eyes. Sam ran her hands over his back and flank, feeling the muscles and skin, memorizing them. She always memorized them. She breathed heavily, the air getting caught in her throat each time he thrust into her. Squeaks left her, and she bit her lip to try and contain them. His rhythm was faltering, and Sam knew that either she would be flipped on top or he would be finishing. She brought her fingers up to his cheeks and brushed them lightly. She smiled when he stopped and rested down on top of her.

Sam pulled the covers up over their cooling bodies and turned until her back was pressed into his front. Jack wrapped an arm around her body and nuzzled his nose into her long hair. "I like it long, but I'm starting to think I liked it better short."

"Why better short?" She felt him shrug and didn't wait for another answer or further explanation.

#

Helen had heard Sam's question, heard them finish and fall into sleep. Everything around her became quiet just as it was supposed to be. She was on her back, staring at the ceiling, her fingers still pressed into Will's hand. She felt him shift. Ignored it. He was always a restless sleeper. It wasn't until she felt tender lips on her cheek that she turned and opened her eyes to look at him. 

Her lips parted to speak, but Will leaned down and captured them. He squeezed her hand tightly and ran his tongue against hers: tentatively at first and then with confidence. Helen's free hand came up to cup his cheek, and she drew in a deep breath. It wasn't long before he pulled back to rest against the pillows and faced her.

"Will?" Her voice was quiet as she tried to work through what to say. Seconds ticked by and neither spoke. "We'll just blame the concussion."

"You can blame it all you want, Helen." She could see him smile. "But it was far more than the concussion." 

As if to prove his point, Will tilted his body and started in again. This time, Helen tried to move both her hands up to his face, but he kept the one he held in between their bodies. When he pressed back, she followed him, and a smile graced his lips. She scraped her teeth along his bottom lip before sucking it back into her mouth. Releasing him, she pecked him twice before resting her own head on the pillow.

"All right, then. You need to rest, William. No more."

"Have I mentioned I love it when you call me William in that no nonsense tone you just used?"

Helen rolled her eyes and scoffed, but as she did, her thumb brushed against his knuckles. "Rest, William. You need actual sleep, and I must wake you in a few hours as it is."

"Anything you say, Helen." He caught the smile that reached her eyes, and the blush in her cheeks. Helen had buried her face in his shoulder and refused to move again. "Night," he whispered before he let his eyes droop closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Helen had tea made and the fire burning in the hearth. Sam stumbled out of her room as the sun rose, the rays glistening through the drawn curtains. Helen sipped at the small mug and watched as Sam moved to get her own.

"Coffee?" Sam's voice was gravelly with sleep.

"Never."

Nodding, Sam started the pot but sipped at her own mug. "For Jack, he's grumpy without it."

Sam's seriousness caused Helen to smirk, an expression she covered with the edge of her mug. "Will Jack be waking soon?"

"Soon enough. He needs to go out and get more wood." Sam nodded her head toward their dwindling pile. "How much snow is there?" Sam quickly moved to the window and pulled back the yellow curtain to stare out side. "Oh my."

"A lot," Helen answered. "And it still seems to be falling. I don't think that Will and I will be able to leave today."

"Yeah, I'm thinking not." Sam responded. “Jack might have to shovel the roof off."

Sam turned back to Helen and moved to the kitchen island where Helen was seated. She leaned against the marble countertop and held her mug tightly in her two hands.

Cocking her head to the side, Helen smiled before taking another sip. She was staring at Sam. "We look alike." She said it as a statement, trying to determine where Sam was in her thinking and if it was an appropriate topic to bring up.

"Maybe we're related or something.” Sam shrugged and took another sip of her tea.

"Perhaps." Helen's eyes crinkled in the corner as she smiled. “Will can help with the shoveling."

"I don't want him to do that." Sam moved her hand around her head. "Head injury and all."

"He'll be grateful for it. Besides, it's punishment for getting us into trouble." Helen finished her tea and moved to the sink. "Are you planning on turning the generator off?"

Sam nodded her head, sipping at the warm mug. "Yeah, we don't have enough gas to last more than two full days. We'll turn it off during the day, but tonight we're really going to need to sleep out here. It will be far too cold in the rooms."

Giving in, Helen nodded. "William will be sleeping for hours to come. He had a restless night."

"Oh?" Sam took another sip of her tea. Helen leaned against the countertop, her hands holding her body up.

"His bruised ribs. He couldn't find a comfortable position."

"Can't be because you punch and kick in your sleep." His voice was low as he stumbled into the room. His hips swayed until he plopped down at the center island.

"I do not kick, William." Helen scoffed.

"Coffee."

His one word response stirred Helen to action. She reached for the mug she had just cleaned and filled it to the brim with hot and black coffee. Knowing how he liked it, she slid the drink in front of him and watched as he chugged half of it.

"How are you feeling?" She swung around the counter and took his vitals.

"Better with coffee." He held out his right wrist for Helen to take his pulse while he sipped at the elixir of his life.

"Why are you awake?" Her fingers carded through his hair and over his cheek, tilting his chin so he had to look her in the face.

Will shrugged.

"William?"

His cheeks were stained red, and his eyes flickered over to where Sam was standing. He turned back to Helen and shook his head.

"Tell me."

Will swallowed. Mumbling, he said, "Because you weren't there anymore."

Helen's lips formed a perfect O, and she turned her head to glance back at Sam. Giving in, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Will's temple. "Go back to the room."

"Magnus," he whined.

"Go back to the room, William." She plucked the coffee mug from his fingers and moved to the sink. Will scuttled off, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

Sam was already cleaning the used coffee mug. "We'll probably have a late brunch," she stated before looking at Helen. "I can come get you when we eat."

"I don't—"

"You haven't slept a wink all night." Sam gave her a sweet smile.

Helen's brows knit together. "How did you know?"

"Intuition." She twisted back to the sink before Helen could see the look on her face. "Go on, I'll come get you."

Nodding her head, Helen made out of the kitchen area and back toward the bedroom. She didn't bother knocking on the door and slipped inside. Will was a lump on the bed. She moved over and sat on the edge of the mattress, her hand rubbing into his back. His face was pressed into the pillow. Slowly, he turned over. Her hand flitted to his side where his bruised ribs were. She started tugging up his shirt so she could observe the injury.

"Does it hurt at all?"

"Hurts to lay on my side." He grimaced when she pushed two fingers into his skin. Hissing, he slid closer to her body and away from her fingers. Magnus stopped and gave him a stern look. Pressing her fists into the mattress on either side of his body she leaned down and hunched.

"Then don't lay on your side."

He had to swallow before answering. "I wasn't planning on it." Will drew in a deep breath, the air filling his lungs as he stared up at her.

"Good." She winked at him.

Will blinked, remaining as silent as possible. The tension was rising; he was having trouble breathing. They stared at each other. Helen bit her lower lip and let her lids droop. Will didn't wait any longer. Reaching up, he cupped the back of her neck and dragged her down. Helen complied. Pressing a hand onto his chest, she supported herself. Their lips touched.

She drew in a sharp breath and relaxed into the embrace. His lips were gentle against hers. Wet and silky. He tangled fingers in her hair and held her close. He drew in a deep breath, his chest rising, and her hand moved upward in response. Her fingers were on his bare skin. She was surprised by how hot his flesh was against her. Her tongue slipped over his lips as she slowed the embrace. She took deep breaths, her fingers moving back and forth against his chest. She kissed her way to his ear and nibbled on his lobe.

"You should be sleeping."

"As should you," he countered.

"In a bit." She was kissing him again. She couldn't get away from his lips; they were intoxicating. She became addicted to kissing him. Her tongue swirled around with his, her chest rising and falling unevenly, and her cheeks flushed.

She moaned when Will's fingers worked under the hem of Sam's tank-top she was still wearing. His fingertips were cold. They pressed into her skin, and her body rocked forward. Will broke away from her and planted gentle kisses down her neck.

"Lay down,” he whispered.

Helen took a moment too long to oblige. He gave her a gentle nudge with his hands, and she moved fully down onto the mattress. She was on her side, facing him, running her fingers over every inch of skin she could find. "Not the concussion."

Will snorted. "It was never related to a concussion."

Blue eyes turned up to him, wide and scared.

"Helen," he whispered her name and trailed a tender finger over the curve of her cheek. Conveying as much emotion as possible into the look, he stared at her. "There was never an excuse behind what I feel for you."

She nodded.

Leaning his head down, Will pressed a long kiss to her forehead. "Turn over."

"What?"

"Turn over. We need to rest."

Helen licked her lips, but turned onto her other side. Will sidled on up behind her and wrapped his arm over her stomach. Helen twisted her head so she could kiss Will's lips. She didn't want to stop kissing. Cupping the side of his face, she held him close until he had to move away. Slipping behind her, his hand trailed up and down her side. He kept moving it as long as possible.

Moving in closer, he pressed his lips along her shoulder line. "You taste good."

Helen giggled. Her voice echoed in the room. His tongue flicked out, and he licked her skin. The air stopped in her lungs.

"Rest now," he whispered again. "We always have later."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat on the couch, curled into Jack's side as he flipped through a sports magazine. He wasn't likely to read a book, but she enjoyed that he was sitting still for the time. She flipped through the pages of her book on physics she had found discarded in the living room. Apparently it was not a topic Will enjoyed to read about. She stopped momentarily and nudged Jack with her elbow.

"Maybe the storm will break tonight."

"It's not breaking tonight," he mumbled, flipping the page. Sighing, he moved to wrap an arm around her, tugging her closer. His left hand changed the page on the magazine balanced in his lap.

"What if it does?"

"It's not going to, Sam. Trust me. We're looking at tomorrow evening at the earliest for the storm to break." He pressed a kiss to her temple. The fire blazed under the mantel and candles were set around the cabin, although not lit. Sam would start that when dusk hit.

She nodded against him and stared at her book blankly. "Some vacation, huh?"

"It's not a vacation if you say it in that tone."

Furrowing her brow, Sam stretched forward to set her book on the coffee table. Turning fully to face him, she pressed a fist into her hip. "And exactly what do you mean by that?"

Jack had a deer in the headlights look gracing his face. "Just… uh… that if you keep complaining about it then it's not a vacation. And you knew that it gets snowy sometimes this… uh… time of year… up here."

She glanced out the window where the sun was still shining through. "We could make this more interesting."

"Interesting?" He looked down at the magazine in his hand and tossed it onto the table.

"Yes, I could be working." She pouted, and Jack did the only thing he could think of.

"You and she look alike."

"What?"

"You and Helen look alike."

"We do not." Sam leaned against the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. "We look nothing alike."

"You look exactly alike. It's creepy."

She clenched her teeth. Jack caught the movement and gripped her hand lightly. "We do not."

"Sam?" When she didn't answer him, he tried again. "Samatha?"

"She's prettier than I am."

"Oh, jeez!" He raised his voice and stood up, running his fingers through his hair. "That is ridiculous."

Stalking toward the front door, he slipped outside. Sam brushed her fingers across her cheeks, wiping away the tears that formed. She didn't want to cry, and she certainly didn't want Jack to see her crying. He shut the door and shook himself, flakes of snow scattering from his salt and peppered hair to the hard wood under his feet. Twisting the cap off his bottle, he tossed it onto the kitchen counter before heading back to Sam. He took a long swig from his bottle and stared at her. His dark eyes were taking in. She glared at him before standing.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." She attempted to bristle by him.

Jack grabbed her arm and spun her into his body. "Hold on just a damn minute."

He bent down, keeping her arm firmly in his hand, and set his beer on the table. Standing straight again, he stared down at her.

"You are being silly over nothing."

"It's not nothing, Jack."

He took his thumbs and wiped them under her eyes as tears brimmed over. His jaw relaxed, and his eyes widened. "She's looks like you, a bit. She isn't you."

Sam nodded.

Bending his head, he pressed his lips to hers. "You're a lot sexier than she is," he whispered into her ear.

Her cheeks burned with fire, but she had little time to think about it because Jack pulled her against him. Her mouth was on his, her arms wrapped around his body, her toes holding her entire weight. Her tongue slid against his, and she whimpered. She dug her nails into his side and moved her hand over his chest when the throat clearing in the corner of the room startled her. Sam pulled back, her face hot. Her eyes locked on Will's, and she turned into Jack's body, hiding her embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Will started. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You didn't," Jack said, rubbing his hand along Sam's back with a wide grin on his face. "We were just discussing how Helen and Sam here happen to have some similarities in the looks department."

"Oh…" Will nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. Then he realized he didn't have pockets because he was still wearing the sweats from the night before. Fisting his hands, he ran them through his hair. "Yeah, they look a bit alike."

Sam twisted away from Jack and slid toward the kitchen. "I'm going to get some lunch started."

Jack shook his head and picked up his beer. Taking a swig, he stared down Will, who was watching Sam curiously.

"Want a beer?"

"What?"

Holding his beer out so that Will could see the label, he asked again, "Want a beer?"

"Yeah, sure. Guinness! My favorite." He took a seat on the chair, leaving the couch for Sam and Jack whenever they came back. He glanced back to Sam and shouted over his shoulder. "I don't think Magnus is coming. She's still sleeping, and I'd rather her sleep than eat."

Sam nodded and risked a look at Will. "Does she not sleep often? It looked like she was up all night."

"She was. She often is up all night."

Jack slammed the door shut and repeated the process of shaking the flakes off his head. "Power's going to be off for the next few hours or so." He handed Will the beer and sat on the couch, spreading out.

"I think Helen's going to be sleeping until dinner."

Nodding, Jack drank from his own beer. Silence lingered over the room until Sam came back with soup in her hands. She set two bowls in front of each man before going back for her own. Sitting, she took a sip of the hot broth and stared at Will. Everything in the room was awkward. Jack glared at him, Will avoided looking anywhere, and Sam was stuck, literally, in between the two of them.

"So, Will, what did you do before you worked for Helen?"

He glanced from Jack to Sam before answering. "I worked in law enforcement as a consultant. I'm a trained psychiatrist, so I worked in behavioral analysis.”

Jack snorted, and Sam turned on him, her eyes narrowing. "That sounds interesting."

"Not as interesting as working with Magnus. And no one liked me there either. This is a much better option." He took another sip of his soup. "This is very good, thank you."

"What is it that you do for her specifically?” Sam was becoming more curious by the second.

"Get hurt a lot." His eyes crinkled as he tried to pass off the joke.

"I can see that," Jack grumbled from his corner and set the empty bowl on the coffee table. Will refused to answer again, and Sam was worried about poking further into his life. The air became stilted and tense.

Will finally broke it after setting his own empty bowl on the table. "You two seem to get along well."

Jack clenched his teeth, and every muscle in his body tensed. Sam rubbed her palm along his thigh to calm him. "We've been together, as co-workers at first, for a very long time."

"Oh?"

Sam took her last bite of soup and cleared the plates. "We worked in the same command for eight years before one of us was transferred."

"Were you together then?"

Sam didn't answer. Jack did; his tone was firm and clipped. "No."

"We decided to wait until we were out of each other's chain of command." Sam slid against Jack again, sitting. "It took a lot longer than expected."

Jack wrapped his arm around her again in a possessive move. She didn't mind. She felt loved with him so close.

"Do you like fishing?" Jack asked abruptly.

Will shook his head as he rethought the question. It seemed so random. His eyes skimmed over Jack's body and the barely contained excitement. "Umm… I'm going to have to say no."

"We'll go ice fishing as soon as the storm breaks a bit. I have a shed out there for protection."

"I think I'm going to pass."

"None sense." Jack moved Sam's shoulder up and down with his hand. "Tell him, Sam. It's loads of fun."

"Yeah, fun is exactly the word I would use." She shook her head when she looked at Will and squealed when Jack pinched her butt. "Ouch!"

"You had fun the last time."

"Yeah, but I don't think you're going to be having that type of fun with Will." She was blushing again.

"Oh… right." A goofy grin came over Jack's face as he remembered. "Probably not going to happen."

"I would hope not."

"I don't fish," Will jutted into the conversation.

"No one just doesn't fish. It's required. Part of staying here."

"I'm not going to fish with you."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Jack shot back to him. "It's just putting a piece of line in the water and waiting for a fish to nibble, pulling it out and bopping it on the head."

"I'm passing."

"Come on."

"I'm not going." Will stood up and twisted his hands together. He gave a sharp look to both Jack and Sam before storming out of the room.

Sam slid a look to Jack just as Helen emerged from the hall. Her cheeks were flushed from sleep, and her hair tousled. She looked at Will's retreating back to the couple sitting on the couch. "What happened?"

"No clue." Jack finished his beer and shoved it onto the table sharply. "He got pissy and left, whining like a little girl."

Helen's hands reached forward as she touched the back of the chair. "What were you talking about?"

"Fishing! It's not like I was talking about politics."

She pursed her lips and looked him over before glancing back down the hall. "It's close enough to politics with him sometimes."

Sam rose and moved to where Helen stood, her expression worried. "Helen?"

"His mother died when he was eight. They were on a fishing trip."

Jack felt like all the air was sucked out of his lungs and out of the room, which was not a pleasant feeling, he should know, it had happened to him before. "I should apologize."

"Not yet." Helen held a hand up. "I'll go talk to him."

Sam ran a hand down Helen's arm. "He didn't mean anything."

"I'm sure he didn't. Will is just… I'll go talk to him." She gnawed on her lower lip, staring down the hallway. The conversation would not be pleasant. Will hadn't reacted that badly in a long time. "We'll be out for dinner." She nodded and took a step toward their room.


	7. Chapter 7

She knocked on the door. "Will?" She was greeted with no answer. Trying again, she decided it would be the last time before she just went in. "William?"

"Yeah," he said.

She pushed open the door and slipped into the room, shutting it behind her. She stepped over to the bed where Will rested. She sat on the edge and pressed a hand to   
his arm. Helen didn't know what to say, exactly. Words were generally not something she was good with, not like John and definitely not like Will. She would say things and regret them later. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she let it pop out before speaking.

"He didn't mean anything by it."

"I know, but he wouldn't let it drop either."

Helen smirked. "He doesn't seem like one to let things drop easily."

Shrugging roughly, Will nodded. "I overreacted."

"It's not necessarily a bad thing. I don't think he's going to be bringing up fishing for a while, at least."

Will rolled his eyes and gave her a fake laugh. "Just what I wanted, alienate him until he won't talk about anything. It's hard enough to get either of them to talk in general."

"They're guarded, not unlike yourself."

"Look who's talking."

She stopped and stared at him hard. She didn't know what to say back. Will took her off-guard with his comment, which had been given in anger, but that didn't mean there was no truth to what he said. She moved her hand from his arm and wrapped her fingers together in her lap.

A few seconds passed before Will looked up at her. He glanced over her face, taking in the change. Realization hit him like a freight train. "Helen—I didn't mean…"

"Nonsense, Will. I know." She gave him a small smile, looking at him. "I like it when you call me Helen. People so rarely do these days."

Will turned his head to the side for a moment before smirking. "All right, Helen."

Setting his hand on top of hers, he waited to have her full attention.

"Just promise you won't make me go fishing with him to play nice."

Her lips quirked into a smile, and Will sat up straight. His mouth descended to hers. His free hand gripped the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Helen moved into him. It felt heavenly to be pressed against him. She pushed him down until she could fully lay on top of him. Her lips left his with a peck.

"Why would I make you do that?"

"You make me do a lot of things, Magnus. I never question why."

She chuckled and scraped her teeth down his neck. "Would you go ice fishing if I went? I've never been."

Will pushed her back until he could stare at her fully. "You have never been ice fishing?" As she opened her mouth to speak, Will cut her off. "I can't believe you've never been ice fishing! And here, I thought you had done everything possible."

"Not everything, William. I'm certainly not that old."

He kissed her loudly. "We'll go ice fishing."

"We're not going fishing." She shoved a hand against his shoulder, making sure he stayed on the bed. She kissed him sweetly, drawing out the embrace as long as possible. "We're going to stay right here."

"Helen?"

“Hmmm?”

"You shut the door, right?"

"Absolutely," she answered. Her fingers flitted over his chest. She bent down and kissed him again. Her lips brushed over his gently. She grinned and did it again, harder this time. Will ran his hands up her sides and down her back. Adjusting her position, Helen moved so she was fully laying on him. Will's hand slid up the front of her shirt. His fingers wrapped around her side as she wiggled on top of him.

He pulled at the material against her skin. "I like this tank on you."

"Oh?"

"It's tight."

"You're ridiculous."

"Nope." Will gave her a broad grin and tilted his hips. Using his leg, he used as much pressure as possible to flip her onto her back. Helen squeaked when she landed. Giggling, she looked up to see Will above her. "It shows off all your curves."

To emphasize his point, Will traced a single digit down her body, over her breast, and along her stomach to her hip. He kissed her again before sliding the tank up her chest. She pulled the material completely off her body. She let it drop to the floor below. Her fingers glided up his arm to his shoulder and neck. He cupped her breast and gave her a tender squeeze before smiling.

"I kinda never thought this would happen."

"Well, I have news, William. This is happening."

She drew him down into another long kiss. Her hips lifted to bump into him. Will slid his thumb over her nipple and heard her breath stop short. Helen covered his cheeks with her palms and held tightly, kissing him. Their tongues swirled together until she needed a deep breath of air. She pulled back, her chest heaving, and smiled.

"Turnabout is fair play, William."

Pulling on his t-shirt, she tugged it over his head. Will chuckled and shook his head, lowering his lips to the top of her chest. He started at her collar bone. His tongue snaked out to trace patterns against her warm skin. Moving lower, his mouth traversed to the valley between her breasts. The roughness of his two-day-old beard rubbed against her. She loved the feeling.

His leg pressed between hers, his thigh brushing against her center. Her nails dug into his back, scraping up his spine. Will traced his tongue over her nipple in the same manner his thumb had before. Helen swallowed hard. Breathing roughly, she curled her fingers into his hair.

"I always knew this would happen. " She took a deep breath and waited until he looked at her. "I didn't know when."

Will didn't answer right away. He kissed her. His mouth lingered on hers, and he closed his eyes. "I know. You're not that dense when it comes to flirting."

"Sometimes, I can be. It was more my fear and worry if you would be able to handle John. 

“Hmm. Yes. John. We’ll talk about him later.” Pressing his lips to her neck, he moved down to her chest again. His fingers slid down, just under the elastic of the pajama bottoms she still wore. His hand moved in between the pajama bottoms and the underwear. Helen's legs instinctively widened as she stared at him.

"Go ahead," she whispered.

Will's fingers slid against her, alternating a pattern of pressure and release. She sighed and let her eyes drift shut. Her body moved, her hips going up and down. Helen breathed in deeply, the air coming in short rasps. Will kissed each of her cheeks. His lips gently grazed against her flushed skin.

Giving in, Will slid his hand away from her, laughing when she objected. Kissing her loudly, Will moved his hand back, this time with no barrier of cotton between them. Helen lifted her leg and gripped his side. Her eyes opening so she could look at him. She moaned when he pinched her lightly. Nodding her head, she let out a breath.

"Yeah, just like that."

He did it again. And again. And again. Her chest turned red, and the muscles in her stomach tightened. Her hips jerked once but settled down after a second or two.

"William," she said. Her voice a whisper in the room.

"Yup." He smirked and pressed harder.

She curled in on herself. Her thigh muscles tensing as each move of his hand brought her higher. She let out a long deep breath, and Will smiled. Pressing kisses upon kisses against her cheeks and lips, he waited for her to relax again. Her body pulsed; his fingers were pressed inside her, and he could feel the muscles move.

"Pants off this time." He chuckled and stripped her pajama bottoms off. Helen barely gave a protest, moving her hips to help him pull the material away from her.

"You too, then," she said through breaths.

Will kissed her deeply before shoving the sweats off his body. "I don't know why you want them off me too, since it's still your turn."

"What?" Helen asked but received no answer.

Will pushed her knees up and rested between them; his lips touched the skin of her thighs.

"Oh dear lord."

"You can call to God all you want, baby. It ain't going to get you nowhere."

She giggled. "I think it's going to get me somewhere, quite fast."

Giving her a double take, Will smiled. "Good."

His tongue started low. Helen hissed when she felt it move up her body and through her folds. She was on fire. Her body rode up and up as he pressed further into her. His tongue entered. She sighed. Will worked her a few times before moving his mouth up slightly. Enclosing his lips over her, he sucked hard. Helen’s body jerked, and it took her moments before she could relax again.

"Will. Will. Will." She stopped him.

Will moved up, resting his weight along her body. "Yeah?"

"I need a minute. Or two." She smiled and kissed him. "Lay down."

"You want me to lay down?"

"Yes."

Will shrugged and turned to lay on his back. Helen took a moment before pushing herself up and leaning over his body. She ran her hands over his chest and legs, straddling him. She kissed him again, making sure he was thoroughly distracted by her tongue. Running a hand down his body, she gripped him lightly. Squeezing once and then twice, she pulled her hand along him. Will let out a long groan from the back of his throat.

She scurried down his body, inch by inch she moved. Her nails ran in random designs over his chest. Once she was at his knees, she bent down and circled his right nipple with her tongue. Sucking the skin between her teeth, she grinned when he gasped. Rarely did men know that this felt good for them as well. 

Fingers curled into her hair, and she smirked. She was doing well. Using her teeth carefully, she listened as he gasped again and again. Will was no good at hiding anything from her. He tugged his hand, forcing her face up to his. Their lips connected. He slid his tongue along hers, savoring the moment. He pushed his hands into the mattress and piled pillows behind his back. Resting, he waited as she moved farther down. He knew what she was about to do, but he hadn't been excepting it.

Licking her lips, Helen stared at him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He gestured for him to begin and put his arms behind his head, reclining back. "I'm sure you know a few tricks that I haven't seen or… felt… yet."

Helen giggled and shook her head. “No doubt.”

Lowering her head, Helen went down on him. She used her hand and mouth in tandem. Will bit the inside of his cheek, forcing the threatening sounds of his throat into his lungs. He would not make a sound. At least, he would try to not make one. Helen's head bobbed up and down, and Will had a hard time believing that she deep throated him in a stranger's spare bedroom in the middle of nowhere Minnesota.

Neither of them heard the knocking. The door slipped open a crack before quickly being shut again.


	8. Chapter 8

The expanse of her back was bare. Sam could see Helen's spine arch as she moved her head up to kiss Will's lips. Pulling back, Sam leaned against the wall, her hand pressed to her heart and her cheeks aflame. She had shut the door when she moved back, but she was tempted. Sliding it open again, her eyes locked on Helen as she rose over Will's prone form.

Their bodies moved in an age-old rhythm. Sam's eyes locked on their forms, completely entranced with the way they moved. Their breaths in tandem with each other. Helen moaning. Will's hands moving against her skin.

Lips pressed to Sam's neck, and she startled backward.

"Peeping Tom?"

His voice was deep and in her ear. His hand on her hip, and his body behind hers, keeping her in place. Sam shook her head. His lips were once again on her heated skin. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"She knows we're here," he whispered. His fingers roamed down her side and over her front.

"She doesn't."

He hummed; his lips pressed against the nape of her neck. Sam's eyes strayed back to Helen's form as she lifted up again. She turned her head. Their eyes locked. Sam's breath caught in her throat and butterflies started in her stomach, a sweet smile curving on Helen's lips.

"I think we have her permission. What do you say?" Moving to the other side of her neck, Jack nipped at her skin. A noise caught in the back of Sam's throat, and he smiled. "I need an answer, Samantha." He started to lift her shirt up, sliding fingers against her abdomen.

"Yes…" She breathed out the word.

His fingers worked down until he could pull her belt through the loops. Tugging her zipper, he shimmied the jeans and panties down her hips until she was bare to him. One finger ran over the curve of her ass before he pressed up behind her. His lips were against her neck, his hips moving in a rhythm against hers. Sam reached her arm around Jack's head, gripping the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck.

Nipping into her soft skin, he threaded his fingers through the small patch of hair at her front. Sam bit her lip and held her breath. Her heart pounded in her chest as he worked lower. Air caught in her throat as the pads of two of his fingers brushed against her.

"Quiet now, Carter," he whispered into her ear. “Just like in Antartica”

She nodded and rocked into him when he dipped farther down. Two fingers slipped into her before retracting. They moved back up to her clit, rubbing slow circles into her. Her nails dug into the back of his neck. Her eyes remained on Helen's body as she rose and fell over Will. Sam blushed. She tried to turn around to face Jack, but his hand on her hip prevented her. She pushed back into him. His erection against her backside, pressing into her with each undulation of his hips. She whimpered.

"Jack."

"Yeah." He shuffled to the side so Sam could grab onto the wall. He ran his hands up and down her arms before undoing his own belt. "Spread 'em."

Sam chuckled and shook her head, widening her stance as he requested.

"Never knew you were into watching."

"Jack."

"Yeah, being quiet now."

Her neck turned, and he kissed her hard, savoring the moment. Entering her from behind, her front pressed into the wall, Jack started to thrust. Sam pushed back into him, enjoying the feel of being so close. She could hear the noise from the room her face was plastered against, and the sounds only made what she and Jack were doing all that more scandalous. She would never have thought of this.

Jack's fingers brushed over her again, and she had to bite her lip to prevent a moan escaping. He wasn't wasting time. He brought her higher and higher with each swipe of his fingers. Helen keened in the other room, causing a shudder to run through Sam's body. Jack moved in her again. Her palms laid against the wood of the wall as she held on. Her head spun. Black spots entered her vision. The pressure built and built until she let go. Jack followed her shortly.

Slowly turning her around, Jack kissed her lips tenderly. His hands ran over her sides, and she gripped onto his back. Letting out a breath, she nuzzled his neck with her nose. They stayed there only a brief moment longer. Sam tugged her pants up, zipping and buckling the belt in place. Jack did likewise, and they made for the living room.

Helen heard them walk away. Smiling to herself, she leaned against Will once more, kissing him. She would never tell Will they were outside. She would never utter a word of what had been seen. Her lips caressed his, her hair falling around them in curtains. Sliding off him, she dressed in the extra outfit Sam had brought her. Will leaned up, running a hand over the curve of her spine.

"We'll leave tomorrow. The storm is breaking tonight."

He kissed her shoulder. "And the Harsuth?"

Helen shrugged, pulling on her tank. "We'll have to take care of that, don't you think?"

"I'm pretty sure those are the exact words you said before you dragged me all the way out to this place."

"Wasn't such a bad deal after all, now was it?" She smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she pulled on the thin sweater Sam stuck in the room earlier that morning. "I'm going to take a walk, see if I can figure out exactly what our plan will be."

"Can I come?"

She turned and raised a brow to him, her blue eyes twinkling. "Didn't you just?"

His cheeks flamed red. Helen laughed and stood up, leaving the room. As she entered the living area, she saw Sam and Jack snuggled on the couch. Walking in front of them, she held her hands tightly together. Sam looked up, and they locked eyes. Helen saw the blush flood from her cheeks down to her neck.

"I was wondering if you had any warmer clothes I could borrow. I'd like to take a walk." Helen tilted her head to the side and widened her eyes, trying to make it seem as though she was more innocent.

Sam pushed to stand and started toward her. "Yeah, I'll go with you. A walk would be nice."

"That's not necessary." They locked eyes again, and Helen acquiesced. "Not necessary, but the company would be welcome."

After dressing in heavy coats, pants, and boots, the two women started out the front door. Trudging through the fresh three feet of snow was harder than Helen anticipated. She wasn't used to it being so much. Her steps were high and each time she put her foot down, snow fell into her boots. As it melted her toes ached from the cold and the socks rubbed because of the damp wool. Pausing by the tree line, she looked back to see Sam two steps behind her, easily keeping up.

Sam brushed a stray strand of hair from her face and looked at Helen. "Not as easy a walk as you thought?"

Helen shook her head. "No, but my daughter would have loved it here."

"You have a daughter?"

Nodding, Helen's face became drawn. "She died a few years ago. Terrible accident. This week was her birthday.” Risking a glance to Sam, she shook her head. "That's neither here nor there. She would have loved this place. Snow was one of her greatest joys."

"And not one of yours, I assume."

"Hardly dignified to stomp around, waddling because the clothes are too thick for proper movement, is it?" She wrinkled her nose before turning and starting again.

Sam followed closely, not letting Helen out of her sight. Helen was very different than how she would have thought at first. She watched the way she moved, so sure of herself, yet the glimpse she had just been given was everything but. Opening her mouth, she asked, "What was it like, having kids?"

Helen stopped. Coming about fully, she stared at Sam. "I only had my daughter. Ashley was everything I could have hoped and dreamed for. I waited a very, very long time to have her in my life. Even though there were trying times, and she certainly worked at my patience on occasion, I would not trade any of it. Even knowing what I know now. She was twenty-three when she died.”

Nodding, Sam debated on what to say next. Helen’s answer had been the one she had gotten over and over with every person she asked, including Jack. Helen interrupted her thoughts.

"Have you been trying?"

"For a bit. That was the whole point of this week, actually. Jack had a son, Charlie. He died over ten years ago, shot himself with Jack's personal weapon." Sam looked over the pristine snow, begging for something to stop her from speaking. She was revealing way too much. "I always wanted a family, but I think I'm too late."

"Nonsense," Helen said. She started toward the direction she had been heading, waiting for Sam to follow behind. "You're young enough to still have a child."

"I'm getting close to not being able to, and there are other complications to consider."

"Like what?" Helen expected an answer typical of an older American woman: low estrogen, ovarian cysts. The one she received made her stop walking. "Pardon?"

"Metal. I have a foreign metal in my blood stream that makes traditional medical practices difficult. It also makes traditional medicines less effective."

Helen nodded her head, glancing over Sam's form. "I specialize in abnormal medical practices. If you wanted me to take a look, I'd be willing."

"I doubt you'd have the security clearance," Sam mumbled and stepped beyond where Helen had stopped.

"You'd be surprised."

They made it to the clearing where the Harsuth attack had occurred. Both women were winded, and their cheeks were red from the biting cold. Helen knelt down and uncovered the dead animal glad that it was still located where she had left it. She didn't see any bite marks to indicate another creature had taken a chunk out of it. That was to her advantage. She wouldn’t have to go in search of another poisoned abnormal.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sam asked, still standing behind Helen, watching her.

"I need to move it and dispose of it. I can't leave it out here."

She stepped back to observe the situation and to try and work through exactly how they were going to get rid of it. Sam looked at Helen briefly before pulling her glove off her right hand. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Helen turned and watched Sam reach under her jacket and for the weapon she'd seen only days before.

Sam pressed a button and the thing grew longer. "Stand back."

Moving to stand beside Sam completely, Helen watched as the woman aimed and fired the weapon. A bolt of electricity came from the end of it and wrapped around the Harsuth. Sam hit it again, and again. The third time, the body of the animal disappeared. Sam closed the weapon and shoved it back under her jacket.

"What was that?" Helen stepped forward into the only part of dirt she could see, where the beast had once been.

"It's called a Zat Gun. But you didn't hear it from me."

Helen turned back, grinning. "It sounds like something Tesla would engineer."

"Maybe."

At Sam's furrowed brow, Helen decided to give in. "I went to school with Nikola. The man is an egotistical maniac but quite genius."

"You went to school with Nikola Tesla?"

Helen smiled. "Aye, I did." She had a sly grin on her face.

Staring and judging, Sam weighed whether or not Helen was telling the truth. With everything she had seen in her lifetime, she figured it was better not to judge. "Are you a Gou'ald?"

"Hardly, I age very slowly, something in my genetic makeup." She fed Sam the same line she had fed Ashley for years.

"When were you born?"

"Before your grandfather, I'm sure." Helen started back to the house. "I had Ashley when I was 134 years old. You can never be too old to have a child." Helen threw one last smile over her shoulder before she moved quickly through the snow.


	9. Chapter 9

They made it back to the cabin to find Jack and Will had dragged out the mattresses from the bedrooms and shoved them in front of the fire while also shoving the couch back against the kitchen island. Helen let out a sigh, much preferring to sleep in the bedroom alone with Will than in a room with others even if it was going to be freezing.   
Shuffling out of her borrowed winter clothes, Helen ditched her soaked socks next to the still burning fire for them to dry and made her way barefoot to the bedroom. Her heart sunk when she saw the mattress missing and most of the rest of the room displaced. 

Will followed her inside, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his chin on her shoulder. “I told him you weren’t going to like it.”

“It’s fine,” she muttered. “Necessary.”

Pressing a kiss to her neck, Will sighed. “Did you find the Harsuth?”

“Yes. Sam helped me take care of it. She has a most interesting weapon. Henry would love it.”

“You’ll have to pocket one then.”

“Pretty sure they’d notice. I have other means of retrieving one.”

Will chuckled and released her. Helen sat on the boxspring and worried her hands together. “I want her blood.”

“Because you look alike?”

“Aren’t you the least bit curious as to why?”

“Sure. Go back to the blonde hair and she’s literally you.”

“In looks, perhaps. Samantha, however, is her own person through and through with her own struggles.”

Will wrinkled his nose. “What struggles?”

“Aren’t you the psychologist?”

Scoffing, Will ran a hand through his hair. “You’re right in that I haven’t spent as much time learning about them as I could have. I’ve been…distracted, perhaps.”

“Hmm…and a good distraction it has been.”

Will froze. Helen kept her gaze locked on his face as she watched him process. Usually he was able to figure out her meaning, but she also knew when it came to love, Will was not as good at deciphering. Eventually he gave up and sat next to her on the edge of the boxspring. He pressed a hand to her thigh, squeezed, and then removed it. Helen, not wanting to lose the connection they were so tenuously building, reached over and took his hand back in hers, lacing their fingers. 

“Penny for your thoughts,” she commented, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Why now? Of all times, Helen, why now?”

Helen drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “There’s a lot of reasoning that goes into it, William. The least of which has to do with my feelings for you. But I must say, a hundred and thirteen years of reliving one’s life offers a lot of perspective.”

Will remained quiet, and Helen’s gaze turned toward the still open door to their makeshift bedroom. She leaned up and kissed him briefly on the cheek as sadness swept through her chest. They would have to talk about it all at some point, but for now, she wanted to answer her questions about Sam and get home. 

“We’ll talk after we return to the Sanctuary. I promise.”

“No. Now.”

Helen pulled back and turned her head to the side as she stared him down. He did deserve to know, but she wasn’t sure she was ready to delve into it all. 

“John. You said something about John before.”

Licking her lips, Helen stiffened. She shifted her gaze once more to the door, knowing that at any minute Sam or Jack could come in or stand on the other side of the wall, listening. “Not now, Will. Please.” 

“Magnus.” He squeezed her hand tight, and she knew he was going to keep her there as long as possible to talk even if they both knew she was free to leave at will. 

“I love him.”

“I know.”

Helen nodded. “You understand that.”

“I do,” Will answered and bushed his thumb over her cheek. “You will never stop loving him.”

She nodded again, not daring to look him in the eye. She’d only had this conversation with one other person in her life, and James had not felt similarly to Will. He had maintained she could walk away from John at any point in her life but refused to do so. Helen licked her lips and swallowed. 

“He will hurt you.”

“I know,” Will whispered. “Pretty sure I’ll give him hell if he tries or that you will.”

Raising her eyes to the ceiling, Helen blinked back sudden tears. This conversation was far different than the one she’d had with James. Will, although similar to her long time friend of over a century, was still a different person. Helen drew in a deep breath, hearing Sam and Jack muttering to each other in the other room. They would need to go out there soon enough, and an exit was the best strategy to ending this conversation. 

She kissed him one more time on the cheek, squeezed his hand, and stood up. Walking to the door, Helen didn’t look back as her bare feet padded on the floor as she joined the others. 

#

Jack had the grill going outside as he made them dinner. Sam sat on one of the mattresses with a blanket over her legs and a book in her hand. Helen sat next to her, and Sam gave her a wan smile as her cheeks flushed. “I was pretty sure the two of you were together.”

Helen mimicked the smile as she slid down onto the mattress. “It was bound to happen. I have loved him for a long time.”

“Does he know that?”

Helen snorted. “Doubtful. What are you reading?”

“Physics.” Sam closed the book and showed Helen the title of the book, the one she had given to Will to read for the night. “I have trouble turning my brain off.”

“I also struggle with that.” Helen took the book, flipped through the first few pages, and then handed it back. “I’ve read this one.”

“How? It just came out like a month ago.”

“Advanced copy.”

Sam nodded, heat burning her cheeks again. “You said you went to school with Nikola Tesla.”

“Ah, yes, he is…brilliant to say the least.”

“Is?”

Helen chuckled, and the sound tightened Sam’s chest. She glanced out the window to see Jack still standing at the grill, smoke billowing around as the lid opened. When she turned back to Helen, she was staring at the fire, a sad look on her face. 

“I imagine if you’re a 157 years old that you’ve seen a lot and met a lot of people.”

Helen’s lips thinned, and her gaze shifted over to Sam’s with a sad smile gracing her face. “I’m 273 years old.”

“Oh…”

Nodding, Helen turned back to the fire. “And yes, I have seen a lot of people die in this years. Nikola, however, is not one of them. He is still very much alive.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I am not.”

“And I thought I’d seen a lot of weird things. Wait…if you went to school with him, then weren’t you already over a hundred at that point?”

Helen shook her head. “That’s a long story. But no, Nikola and I went to Oxford together. I audited classes since women weren’t allowed at that time. That’s also where I met James Watson, Nigel Griffen, and John Druitt.”

Sam noticed her voice wavered on the last name. She licked her lips and took a breath. The front door opened, and Jack came in side, blowing onto his fingers to warm them from the cold. Sam didn’t dare take her gaze away from Helen’s.

“Why does John Druitt sound so familiar?” Sam asked. “I know James Watson.”

“He was suspected of being Jack the Ripper,” Jack’s voice echoed from the door. “Why are you talking about him?”

Helen had visibly stiffened. Sam reached out and wrapped her fingers around Helen’s wrist, not tearing her gaze from her. Jack kept his jacket on as he came over and leaned on the edge of the couch. Helen moved her gaze to look up at him. 

“Seriously, though, what brought him about?”

“How did you know he was under suspicions?” Helen asked.

“I like history.” Jack shrugged. 

“John Druitt was Jack the Ripper.”

“You’re kidding! How do you know that? Where’s the proof?”

“Jack,” Sam warned. 

Helen shook her head at Sam and shifted her gaze, but it was Will who answered. “He was her fiancé.”

“What?” Jack’s eyes narrowed. 

Helen turned to look back at the fire, and Sam stared at Will, who had just emerged from the hallway. Sam wisely remained silent while Jack tried to pry more information from Will, who refused to give it up. Sam stayed next to Helen, letting her have the silence she needed.

Jack ended up back outside to check on their dinner, and Will plopped down on the couch with a cup of hot coffee between his fingers. Sam glanced at him wondering if Helen was well on her way to 300 if he also had some special ability she didn’t know about. It certainly wouldn’t be the weirdest thing she had seen. 

With Jack out of the room, Helen turned to Sam and got her attention. “If you would like me to take a look at the problem we discussed earlier today, I can easily do so. I’ll just need a blood sample.”

“You don’t have clearance.”

“She does,” Will muttered. “She honestly probably has more clearance than you.”

Helen smiled, her eyes crinkled at the corners. “If you’re referring to the program happening at Cheyenne Mountain, then Will is right. I do have the clearance. I was also one of the private funders for some of the research you were doing there, Colonel Samantha Carter.”

Sam’s heart rapped hard, not sure what she should say or what she should believe. “How—how did you know?”

Helen’s gaze softened. “It took me a bit to remember. It’s been a long time, but as soon as you mentioned the Zat Gun, it all came back. I haven’t looked at the research in a century. We’ve had other pressing matters on our hands.”

Letting out a breath, Sam shook her head. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“You will in due time. It’s all right.”

Jack came back in them with a platter full of burgers and steaks. Helen moved to help him in the kitchen, effectively ending the conversation she and Sam were having. Sam turned to Will, a curious look on her face. He shook his head at her. 

“Don’t ask me. She didn’t tell me about that one.”

“I thought you were her protege,” Sam challenged.

“Yeah. I am. Doesn’t mean she tells me everything. In fact, I think it means she tells me less.”

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged. Sam narrowed her eyes, trying to pry more information out of him, but when Will said nothing, she gave up and turned back to the almost forgotten book in her lap. It was going to be a long night for sure.


End file.
